


Bohemian Rhapsody.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Queen Songs, dorks being dorks, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Well, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading ❤





	Bohemian Rhapsody.

Dean smiles triumphally, holding the tape he just found.  
"Look baby," Cas walks away from the fridge magnets and looks over Dean's shoulder. "Queen greatest hits." His happy smile is contagious and Cas can't help but answer back with one of his own.  
They are at a gas station in the middle of nowhere, resting for a while after a couple of hours of travelling and before the rest of the trip back to the bunker.  
Dean pays for the gas, the tape, bottles of cold water and a couple of snacks. They make their way towards the car, kissing a couple of times before climbing inside and wait for Sam to come back from the bathroom. Dean replaces the tape they were listening to with the new one. Cas opens the book he was reading again, listening to Dean humming to the music.

 

That's how Sam finds them a couple minutes later. He stands outside of the car for a minute, trying to understand what is going on inside the impala. Dean is moving his arms around, talking, Cas is staring at his book, not really paying attention to him.

Sam wonders if they are having a fight or something. They are terrible, they will argue about anything, the smallest thing just to forget about it five minutes later, giving each other the heart eyes Sam is more than used to at this point.

He rushes to open the door, preparing mentally to make peace reign again in the car, and see what the discussion is about now.  
Of all the things he was waiting to find, Dean singing loudly to what seems to be Princes of the Universe isn't one of them.  
Not like he is surprised by the singing outburst, he has shared enough motel rooms with his brother to know he spends most of the time singing. He sits down, and Dean starts the car.

Cas gives Sam an amused look when he turns his head around to looks at him, he is clearly used to Dean singing too, he even seems to enjoy it. Sam, does too, deep down, they both love to see Dean like this, goofing around, smiling widely, totally relaxed.

Dean' hands leave the wheel for a second as he pretends to play an invisible guitar.  
''Dean, you are going to kill us!'' He clearly enjoys Dean's antics more in a safe environment, one that can't end up with them and the car wrapped around a tree. Dean only huffs.  
''Maybe, but Cas won't die and he would bring us back, right?''  
''Of course, Dean.'' Dean gives Sam the 'My boyfriend is pretty cool.' look.  
Sam rolls his eyes, it's going to be a really long trip, they still are a couple hours away from the bunker.

Sam is looking outside of the window and Cas is lost in his book when a loud gasp makes them look worried at Dean.  
''What is wrong?'' Cas speaks first, his hand raising to touch the nape of Dean's neck. Instead of answering the question Dean cranks up the volume.  
''Opeeen your eyes, look up to the skies and seeeeee.'' Dean closes his hand in a fist and knocks it against his own chest softly.  
Oh god, Sam is going to kill him.  
''Dude, I thought you were dying or something.'' Sam huffs. Cas glares at the back of Dean's head, grumpily, before shaking his head and closing his book.  
Dean ignores them both, singing loudly and totally off-key.  
''Mamaaa, just killed a man.''  
He keeps trying to get all the different voices, and also the guitar riffs, because dreaming is free and nothing and no one are going to stop him.  
''Come on guys! You have to sing too.'' Sam stares at him.  
''No way.''  
''Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry .If I'm not back again this time tomorrow. Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.'' He turns his head briefly, looking at Cas.'' Come on, Cas! I will make you sleep on the couch tonight.''  
''I don't sleep.'' Cas tells him, matter-of-factly. He smirks.''Plus, you wouldn't do that, you love cuddli-'' He is interrupted by Dean's singing and by Sam's loud laughter.  
Dean pouts, Cas gives in, singing too until Dean singing 'Galileo' in a high-pitched voice makes him go into a fit of laughter.  
''Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?'' Dean sings, and elbows Sam' side. He sighs loudly, but he surrenders too.

''Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?''  
''Bismillah! No, we will not let you go  
Let him go! Bismillah! We will not let you go  
Let him go! Bismillah! We will not let you go  
Let me go! Will not let you go  
Let me go! Will not let you go  
Let me go Ah  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh mamma mia, mamma mia. Mamma mia, let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!''

By the time they reach the last verse they are all yelling loudly.  
Suddenly Dean makes a gesture with his hand, making his chorus go quiet so he can dramatically sing the last part of the song alone.  
'' Nothing really matters to me. '' He raises his hand, sticking it out of his open windown. '' Any way the wind blows.'' He finishes, he looks like he is waiting for an ovation or something.  
The music keeps playing, Dean turns the volume down again.  
They smile, Cas opens the book again, and Sam gets comfortable, closing his eyes, thinking about taking a nap.

  
The peace doesn't last long, though.

  
''Cas baby, it's your song!'' He turns the volume up again, making Sam jump a little on the seat.

Cas stars singing to Don't Stop Me Now.

Sam turns around, eyes wide, because _what the fuck?_  
Dean smiles like the dork in love he is, tapping his fingers against the wheel, and singing too.  
Sam rubs his eyes, wondering if he fell asleep and this is all a really weird dream.  
''Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball.'' Cas sings, Dean hollers.  
Sam decides to enjoy the show, not every day you get to see an angel singing to a Queen song, to be honest. And he doesn't seem this happy every day, either, he can't help but smile at them, the easy chemistry they have clear now, while they sing and laugh, and do stupid dance moves Sam is glad nobody can see, because they are embarrasing.  
The song ends, Dean keeps humming to every other one that plays, even slaming his hand on the dashboard with a hand to the beat of We Will Rock You.

Sam gets to sing too, using one of the empty bottles of water they bought back at the gas station as a micro, specifically to You Are My Best My Friend, saying something about having found the perfect song to sing at their wedding, Dean shakes his head, blushing a little, and punching his brother arm lightly.

* * *

When they finally reach the bunker, and are free to finally leave the car, stretching and yawning,they don't think they have ever had so much fun during a trip.  
''Man, I could sleep for a week.'' Dean says, throwing an arm around Cas, waist, pulling him closer and kissing his temple, Cas looks up fondly.  
''Good night, Sam."'  
''Night, Cas.''  
They make their way to their bedrooms, Dean humming Love Of My Life until he opens the door to their room.  
''So, I'm not sleeping on the couch. Good.'' Dean snorts, dragging Cas inside the room.  
''Don't press your luck, darling.'' He says, already getting out of his clothes, Cas doing the same in his side of the bed. The words are said without any heat behind them, like Dean would let Cas go spend his time far from him, instead of curled up next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
